


20 вопросов

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Холмсов всё не как у людей.</p><p>Правила игры в 20 вопросов очень просты: один игрок задаёт 20 вопросов, а второй может отвечать только "да" или "нет". Надо догадаться, что загадали) В самой распространённой версии игры перед тем, как отвечать на вопросы загадавший говорит, к какой теме относится ответ, к животным, минералам или растениям)</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 вопросов

**Author's Note:**

> автор rainbowwizard1, оригинал лежит [здесь](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=11375340)  
> запрос на перевод отправлен  
> Бетила lulotta)

\- Двадцать вопросов? – предложил Шерлок Майкрофту во время полёта.

Майкрофт кивнул:  
\- Ты первый.

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается.  
\- Животное. Начинай.

\- Сэр Исаак Ньютон.

\- Естественно, - сказал Шерлок. - Твоя очередь.

\- Растение, - через секунду сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Пирог с мясом и почками - это не растение, Майкрофт!

\- Ну, так и Ньютон не животное, если говорить точно.

\- Ладно, - произнес Шерлок после недолгого раздумья. – Минерал.

\- Шерлок, что, правда, мышьяк?

\- Что такого, я с ним экспериментировал на прошлой неделе.

Майкрофт вздохнул.  
\- Сколько раз я тебе говорил быть осторожней с экспериментами?

\- Майкрофт, я соблюдал все предосторожности. Ты слишком волнуешься. Выбери что-нибудь.

\- Хорошо. Животное.

\- Почему ты всегда выбираешь Джеймса Бонда?

Внезапно Джон и Лестрейд отвлеклись от просмотра документов и уставились на Шерлока и Майкрофта.

\- Вы серьёзно играете в 20 вопросов? - спросил Грег.

\- Да, - заявил Шерлок. - Мне скучно!

\- Шерлок, по правилам ты, вообще-то, должен задавать вопросы, - напомнил Джон.

\- А смысл? Мы и так знаем, что выберет другой, - сказал Майкрофт.

Джон и Лестрейд обменялись несчастными взглядами и покачали головами.

\- Вы и детьми такими же были? - спросил Грег.

\- Я значительно моложе Майкрофта, так что мне потребовалось несколько лет на усвоение всех тонкостей, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон с Лестрейдом поглядели на Майкрофта, ожидая ответа.

\- И? - спросил Джон.

\- Да, ему было около четырёх или пяти лет, когда он впервые смог угадать все ответы, не задавая вопросов, - голос Майкрофта звучал почти гордо.

\- О, прошу прощения, вы тоже хотите играть? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Нет! – одновременно воскликнули Джон с Лестрейдом.

\- Как хотите, - сказал Майкрофт и снова повернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Минерал.

\- Мамина ваза - это не минерал!

\- И не животное, и не растение, Майкрофт.

Ни один из них не заметил, как Джон и Грег заключили пари на то, как долго продлится игра.


End file.
